minininjafandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Ninjas Mobile
Based on the game, Mini Ninjas Mobile is an app available for dowload on iOS Apple and Android devices. The game is a side-scrolling endless-runner game where you must destroy evil samurai, buy new outfits and Kuji Spells, collect Koins, save animals and retrieve the magical artifact the evil dragon has stolen! Continues Mini Ninjas Mobile Adventures is an app available for download on iOS Apple and Android devices 2016. Landscapes There are 4 locations in total, including the Ninja Village,Winter Range, a Samurai Castle and the Haunted Forest. Ninja Ranking Throught your journey, you can complete missions (shurikens) to gain a higher rank. The amount of 'shurikens' you need to complete will increase the higher staus you gain, as well as the missions becoming increasingly higher. You will also gain a reward in Koins which also increase the higher the rank attain. List of Ranks #Rookie # Apprentice #Scout #Hunter #Soldier #Warrior #Guardian #Silent Spy # Ninja # Deadly Monk # Ronin # Shinobi # Samurai # Black Star # Super Sensei # Shogun # Mini Boss # Ninja Master # Dragon Head # True Hiro To be continued... Store The store, after aquring koins on you adventures, will have many valuable items to aid you on your quest, supplied to you from the Tengu, Zen. Outfits There are many different outfits to be worn, which have not been seen before in the previous games. Although not making a difference to the gameplay, they give a wider spectrum and possibilites to expanding the Mini Ninjas world. ''List of Outfits'' *Training Mask - Not so much for protection, but quite good at anti-face detection. *Training Outfit - This "ninja black" classic is still dependable, although looking a little worn now... *Training Katana - Sharp, quick and small - just like its wearer! *Peasant's Hat -'' If they say it's too big they obviously know nothing about hats! Most respected vampire lords use it as sun protection!'' *Peasant's Outfit -'' Blend in with the crowd! Hide in full view! Although running around with your weapon drawn might blow you cover...'' *Peasant's Machete - As the Master said "Fighting evil is like cutting down weedss"; most weeds are defenceless against a huge machete! *Hermit's Hat - The amulets on the top are supposed to prevent wisdom from escaping your head. It turns out they're fake... *Hermit's Robe - The elder hermits wear it as a sign of superior wisdom and extreme humility. Or so they vainly pretend. *Hermit's Staff - If it really is just a wooden stick, it must be the deadliest stick in the world! *Tai Chi Headband - Legends say that once equipped it gives a temporary power to fight against ''shadows (for at least 3 seconds!).'' *Tai Chi Outfit - It's black, it's classy, it's just like a frozen fireball! Super calm yet fiercely powerful... *Tai Chi Taiji Sword - The Master said it was made for practicing Taijijian, but he didn't tell you what it meant... *Sumo's Headband - This big red rope must weigh over 20 lbs! Now you understand why it's a symbol of strength! *Sumo's Costume - Don't worry! It doesn't make you look fat, honey... Just a tad on the hefty side... *Sumo's Long Blade - Some said it was a cursed blade, the "Soul Slicer". Futo never mentioned anything, but he used to slice salads with it... *Noble Bushi's Head - A true noble haircut will help you mix with a higher society and pretend you don't recognise your friends. *Noble Bushi's Kimono - Servile retainers, clannish samurai army (and batteries) not included. *Noble Wooden Katana - As a true noble you promised never to fight; your servants were supposed to do that for you! *Gold Samurai Helmet - Great protection and awesome style... What more could you ask for? *Gold Samurai Armour - It's heavier than it looks, and it sure looks heavy! *Gold Samurai Katana - This beautiful, gold-plated katana is worth dying for (or buy)! *Steel Samurai Helmet - Villagers say that it was originally a potty made by the blacksmith for his small child, but don't listen to rumour. *Steel Samurai Armour - If ninjas were not so resiliant to natural forces, we'd need to consider adding a lightning rod to it. *Steel Giant Blade - If "a true ninja does not need aggressive and extravagant weapons", then you shall become the deadliest fake ninja ever! *Panda Warrior's Mask - This mysterious mask was worn by a legendary kung fu warrior who pretended to be a panda. He almost fooled someone! *Panda Warrior's Outfit - Made of braided bamboo leaves. Warning: slightly increases the chance of being eaten by pandas! *Panda Warrior's Sword - With a 100% recyclable bamboo structure, it's the sword of choice for envromentally-friendly users! *Hitman's "Haircut" - Is that really a barcode on your head? *Hitman's Suit - Agent 47 is just as stealthy and efficent as any ninja, but way more stylish! *Hitman's Blade - In your world, everything can be a weapon and every weapon can be everything... (words too wise for reason). *Punk's Funky Haircut - If you don't want any trouble, become the trouble yourself! *Punk's Outfit - This guy's a member of the Royal Academy of Arts and it called "Lord Wright"... Or so says the wallet in his pocket. *Punk's Paddle - A perfect tool for expressing your rebellious urges and for getting into trouble *Luchador's Mask - Straight from the barrio, this legendary mask gives its wearer unlimited resilience to face slaps. *Luchador's Costume - Wear these awesome pants to be fuelled by "el fuego ae la lucha libre"! *Luchador's Weapon - Way better than any chair! Potions Potions, like in the original game, use ingredients to be crafted, which you collect throughout your journey. Likewise, if your are desperate for a specific potion, which you do not have the ingredients for, it can be bought, at a cost. However they are not the same as the original Mini Ninjas Potions, as these potions have been specifically coordinated for the games sake. ''List of Poti'ons''' *Death Banisher - ''This ancient potion will save you from faliure and grant you an extra chance to carry on and improve you highscore! *Ki Energy Refill - An ancient recipe that regenerates a portion of your magical "Ki bar" at the start of the run. *Mega Ki Refill - A VERY ancient recipe which regenerates a large portion of the "Ki bar" at the start of the run. *KI Booster - Blessed by the elements of nature, your Ki grows constantly during your run (sprouting awe some flowers along your path). *Koin Magnet - A magic formula that attracts Koins from a distance. *Big Koin Magnet - A powerful formula that attracts Koins from a very long distance. You deserve it! *Spirit's Shield - A temporary magical shield which protects you from shocks and attacks. *Fireproof Formula - Become at one with fire! This means you won't get burnt... (not medically tested!) *Kuji Spell Booster - This enchantment increases the power of all Kuji spells. Some will have greater effects, while others will last for longer. *Kuzanagi Longsword - Strike the from afar! This legendary spectral sword enchantment increases the range of any weapon held by Hiro. *Lucky Koin Charm - Increase the chance of spotting Koins on your path with this rather suspicious formula. '' Kuji Spells The Kuji Spells in the moblie version are almost identical to that of the Kuji Magic in Mini Ninjas. However only four are used. ''List of Kuji Spells *Lightning Storm - Summon a magical storm that will strike down anyone who opposes you! *Tornado Boost - This magical whirlwind will safely propel you over a large distance!''Asteroid Blast -'' Summon a magical asteroid to blast you over a ridiculously long distance. It's perfectly safe! Although not tested... *Spiritual Shield - Channel your magical power to create a protective orb that makes (you) temporarily invincible! Animal Pets Still abiding by Hiro's abilities to control nautre, it is possible to purchase an animal. Although quite expensive, these animals are extremely useful for plowing through enemies, with either powerful claws, double speed or flying high above them. ''List of Pets'' *Panda - This bamboo lover can be a furious force of nature! Claws of fury will defeat anyone in it's path! *Fox -'' This cutie is one hell of a quick beast! It can perform double jumps and can run through enemies legs!'' *Tanuki - Just like a fox, he can run, avoiding enemies and perform double jumps. He also barks and growls just like a dog! *Crane - Fly above the battlefield with the grace and elegance and strike from the skies at anyone who gets in your way! *Bear - With its 400 lbs of muscle he doesn't even bother hitting enemies to slice through them... Statistics During the game, by going a certain distance, achieving mission, collecting items you will earn rewards or Koins. These recordings are recorded in the Statistics. ''List of Statistics'' *Furthest Run *Total Koins *Enemy Kills *Ingredients *Gaming Time *No. of runs *Distance run *Shurikens (No. of missions completed) *Potions made *Ki Gauge Buy Now! Koins For some players to earn koins quicker or to unlock parts of the game in a short amount of time, players can buy (with real money) a variety of things to speed up their gameplay. ''List of Koins'' *''Double Koins!'' *''All Friends Unlocked'' *''Instant Crafting'' *''Buy 13500 Koins'' *''Buy 30000 Koins'' *''Buy 65000 Koins'' *''Buy 150000 Koins'' Achievments Accomplishments throughout the game, aswell as completing missions, are achievments which show you progress of completing certain set tasks for you ninja. ''List of Achievments'' *Ninja Mode - Complete 250 missions. *Lucky Star - Get 5 mission stars in a row. *Achiever - Complete 3 missions in one go. *A Long Way From Home - Run 50km. *Run, Fido! -'' Run 5km with Fox.'' *Just Like a Bird - Travel 7000 m through the air. *Leather Back Seat - Travel 100 m on your behind. *Contact Phobia - Run 300 metres without collecting or attacking anything *Ballet Ninja - Perform 20 jump(s) over 150 m. *Way of the Bamboo - Visit 100% of the Bamboo Forest. *Way of the Summits -'' Visit 100% of the Snow Mountain.'' *Fortress Tourist - Visit 100% of the castle. *Ghost Hunter - Visit 100% of the haunted village. *Ultimate Globetrotter - Visit all the different enviroments in a single run. *Greedy Collector - Pick up a total of 75000 Koins. *Shopping List -'' Have at least one of each ingredient type. You can check them in the potions section of the store!'' *Free At Last! - Rescue your first friend. To meet your friend, just run beyond a certain distance! *Friendly Reunion - Rescue 3 different ninja friends! *Pet Trainer - Buy your first animal friend! *Trinity - Play as 3 different ninjas in a single run. *Buddies Reloaded -'' Rescue 3 friends and their Super Version.'' *Fantastic Three -'' Rescue 3 friends in their Ultimate Version'' *Samurai's Nightmare - Defeat Samurai (50 times) in one run. *Baddypedia - Dispatch at least one of each enemy type. *Furiousity - Despatch Captain(s) (10 times). *Small Step and Giant Leap -'' Level up for the first time!'' *Mini Overlord - Reach the highest ninja rank. *For My Other Trousers - Get 2 ninja belts by completing all ranks twice. *World's Greatest Mini - Get a maximum amount of ninja belts! *Handyman - Craft 75 potions. You can craft them in the store using items collected during your runs! *Window Shopping - Unlock your first outfit item. *Total Makeover -'' Unlock all 3 items of any outfit.'' *Face Surgery - Totally customise your head. *Shopping Addict -'' Get all the body outfit items.'' *Blacksmith - Get all the weapons. *Master of Disguise - Get all the outfits in the game! *Alchemist - Craft potions of all types at least once. *Mini Wizard - Get all the Kuji spells! *Broke! - Spend all your Koins. *I Want it Now! - Buy 100 potions. *I Don't Want To Die! - Use Death Banisher 7 times. *Intellectual - Visit the credits section. *Taking a Break! - Pause the game 5 times in one run. *Left-Handed - Play with left-handed controls. You can change controls in the settings section. *Tap to Kill - Play with the attack button. You can change the controls in the settings section. Settings The setting vary from Sounds, Music, Control type, Control direction, Tutorial, Credits, HD Textures and Facebook. To be continued... Category:Games